


Йомен Америка

by Eliskander



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gangbang, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Slash, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: Написано по заявке - Тони Старк в афганском плену.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTF Male Non-Con 2017.  
> Бета: анонимный доброжелатель.

— Йомен, ты куда? 

Йомен шесть лет, откликающийся на это имя, пробормотал: 

— Теряем время. 

Он поднялся с выцветшего ковра на полу палатки, собираясь уходить. Оставленный на маленьком столике поднос с чашкой чая и сушеными фруктами немедленно забрала охрана.

— Хозяин занят, Йомен, подожди, — то ли попросил, то ли потребовал охранник.  
— Я ждал достаточно. 

Йомен действительно уже полчаса слушал вскрики и брань за брезентом, разделяющим командирскую палатку на две части. Карим ломал какого-то пленника, а заодно, видимо, и развлекался с ним.  
Последовавший звук удара Йомен слышал отчетливо, как и звук падения тела на пол. Брезент вскоре отодвинулся, и Карим шагнул к гостю. 

— Есть более эффективные способы добывать информацию, — Йомен протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
— Мне не нужна от него информация, да и так гораздо эффективнее. От паяльной лампы эти хлипкие американцы мрут как мухи. 

«Там американец?»

Йомен сделал вид, что не придал значение оброненной фразе. Она могла быть неслучайной. Он шестой год работал под прикрытием в этой горячей точке и знал — ловушки часто выглядят весьма небрежно. На первый взгляд.

— Когда прибудет моя партия?  
— Скоро, Карим. Здесь случился инцидент у военных. Как только кордон снимут, я доставлю тебе эти ракеты. Но у меня есть еще партия М72. Есть ли среди твоих надежных знакомых кто-то, кому я могу продать этих пташек? 

Карим налил себе чаю, предлагая гостю снова сесть на ковер. 

— Мне нужно сделать пару звонков. Побудь здесь. 

Он отошел, предоставив Йомену снова слушать стоны за брезентом. Судя по голосам, там было шестеро. Они били кого-то. «Обрабатывали» — без травм, несовместимых с жизнью. Ценный, вероятно, был пленник. 

«Американец? В такой глуши… кто это мог быть? С выкупами Карим не связывается, он всегда играет по-крупному»

— Карим, можно нам расслабиться с ним? – чья-то рука приподняла край брезента, и брат Карима показался в образовавшемся проходе. 

Йомен, глянув за его спину, увидел связанного мужчину, лежащего животом на ящиках. Увидев, что хотел, Йомен практически мгновенно отвел взгляд, заинтересовавшись узором на чашке в руке. 

— Добьешься его согласия в таком случае. Работай эффективно. 

«Что им нужно, если не деньги и не информация?»

— Йомен, вот свяжешься с Халиком. Это в шести днях пешком, через перевал. Машина там не пройдет. Он поможет тебе решить этот вопрос. Вертушку дать не могу. Слишком заметно будет, зачем нам лишнее внимание. Ну, ты же понимаешь. Оставайся сегодня в лагере. Завтра поедешь, темно уже. 

Йомен дружески улыбнулся щедрому предложению и положил перед Каримом небольшой кейс с деньгами.  
Кейс забрали помощники, пересчитывать. Разная валюта, разный номинал, проверка на отслеживаемые чернила – стандартная процедура предосторожности, во время которой Йомен терпеливо цедил чай, невольно слушая чужие вскрики. Он понимал, что за стенкой из брезента группа людей насилует пленника, и старался, чтобы на его лице не отражалbсь брезгливость и неприятие. Охранники с парой вполне рабочих АК-74 явно не допускали внезапного проявления нежелательных эмоций. 

Снаружи донеслись голоса. К лагерю подъехал кто-то важный, раз Карим махнув ему оставаться в палатке, сам ушел встречать гостя. Йомен бывал у него раз в три месяца, привозил оружие и обналиченные деньги с оффшорных счетов. И примерно раз в месяц он связывался со своим руководством в Щ.И.Т. и передавал им сведения. О людях, с которыми контактировал, о сделках, счетах, поставках. Они никого пока не задерживали, вытягивая ниточки до верхов, а тянулись они, как ни странно, обратно в Штаты. Колоссальный пласт переработанных данных, риск других агентов, годы, проведенные в дороге, среди стрельбы, взрывов и побегов, стояли дороже одной случайной жертвы. Но Йомен не был бы собой, если бы пленником не заинтересовался. Ночью с ним еще развлекались, он слышал это, прогуливаясь с сигаретой. А под утро оставили в покое. 

Йомен, незаметно подойдя сбоку, аккуратно приподнял свободный край. Эта палатка была старой, потертой, карабины болтались, как попало. Ее слишком часто ставили и разбирали, переезжая с места на место, и никто не следил за тем, чтобы полностью крепить края к грунту. Присев, он молниеносно пробрался внутрь и огляделся.  
Пленник лежал в углу, сжавшись, будто все еще защищаясь от ударов.  
Предупреждая его вскрик, Йомен зажал ему рот рукой, в ответ тот дернулся и забился, отчаянно, словно животное в силках. Он был раздет, связан, и явно сильно избит, но Йомена побудило прийти не это. Он слышал ночью, прикуривая уже третью сигарету, как этот человек попросил пощады. Его надломленный голос до сих пор звучал в голове и теребил тоненький колокольчик узнавания. Он где-то раньше слышал его. 

— Я сделаю то, что вам нужно… хорошо… только не надо больше… не надо… 

Не то, чтобы его удивляло, что пленник сломался. У Карима ломались все. Боль делала людей сговорчивыми. А насилие ломало быстрее, чем побои.  
Подозрение надо было либо подтвердить, либо развеять, пока не вернулась охрана или кто-то не проснулся. 

— Успокойтесь. Назовите ваше имя. Я постараюсь вам помочь, — он прошептал это тихо, крепко прижимая к себе измученного мужчину. Темнота мешала разглядеть его лицо. Того била дрожь, практически судорожная, это сказывались травмы и, вероятно, шок. 

— Тони Старк. Меня ищут… — он явно постарался собраться и говорил уже более спокойно. – Сообщите в Штаты, агент. 

Йомен хмыкнул. Он понял, отчего голос показался знакомым. Старк часто раздавал интервью, и ещё он работал с министерством обороны. 

— А вы думали, я не пойму, что вы агент под прикрытием? Кому я еще могу понадобиться… не этим же скотам. Когда у вас следующий сеанс связи? 

Можно было отпираться, но времени было мало. Не отвечая на вопрос, Йомен отодвинулся, собираясь уходить. Тони Старка действительно искали. Пропавший миллиардер все-таки. 

— Прошу вас, агент, — требовательный тон не вязался с дрожью в голосе. 

Этот гражданский боялся, и Йомен пробормотал, крепко сжав его плечи:  
— Сделаю, что смогу. Обещаю. 

Он ушел, оставляя в памяти странное ощущение того, что этот их разговор не был последним. 

Старка он увидел утром, когда его вывели обмыться и дали какую-то одежду. Тот мазнул взглядом по загорелому, небритому лицу Йомена и, подталкиваемый в спину, захромал в огороженный внешний душ-узел. Солдаты Карима посмеивались, вспоминая что-то из прошлой ночи, и Йомен видел, как сутулится и отводит взгляд их пленник. Он был совсем невысоким и среди грязных, битых войной солдат казался белой вороной. Йомен помнил его фото на глянцевой обложке Форбс – элегантный костюм, стильная прическа, харизматичная улыбка... нелегкой будет его жизнь тут, если Йомена убьют, и информацию о его местонахождении он не передаст. Карим ведь наверняка от него не отвяжется. И дураку понятно, что лучше спать добровольно с командиром, чем со всеми его ребятами. 

Йомен закинул походный рюкзак за плечо и направился заканчивать свое задание. Халик его уже ждет. Где-то в горах он сможет наладить передатчик и, отделившись от сопровождения, выслать координаты Старка. 

Агентство могло не пойти на уничтожение этой базы, Карим был им нужен. Он фактически сам того не зная, открывал им сеть. Но оставлять в таком положении Старка было нельзя.

Через сутки Йомену удалось связаться с центром и передать данные. 

Еще через месяц Старк сбежал сам. Йомен не знал об этом. В день возвращения Старка домой он мерз в холодном ущелье. До окончания его миссии оставалось два года. 

Когда они встретились снова в застенках Щ.И.Т., и Фьюри представил команде Мстителей инженерного гения – Тони Старка, тот не подал вида, что узнал его. Может, и не узнал. В конце концов, на капитане Америка была теперь не мешковатая запыленная камуфляжка, а вполне гражданские джинсы и рубашка. Он был гладко выбрит, стрижен. От прежних лохм, поверх которых он затягивал чалму, закрывая лицо платком от пыли, не осталось и следа. Комплекция, правда, никуда не делась, и это выдавало в нем военного или спортсмена. 

— Стив Роджерс. 

Старк руки ему не подал. Он вообще избегал личных контактов и прикосновений. Это Стив заметил сразу. Брифинг был быстрым, и в основном состоял из презентации вооружения, которое Старк Индастриз разработает для Мстителей. 

Они вместе спасали мир, но часто ссорились; импульсивный Старк явно не признавал его руководства. Стив старался не давить на него. Он помнил, как этот человек жался к нему в старой афганской палатке, разбитый и униженный, пряча в голосе боль и страх. 

— Тони, послушай меня. Тони…

Но Старк язвил и явно злился. Он выглядел измотанным и не спавшим которые сутки. Иногда Стиву казалось, что тот вообще никогда не спит.  
Они ругались о плане миссии, — читаури только недавно доказали миру и им насколько земляне не готовы к таким вторжениям. Но на сегодня слушать про раздутый бюджет Щ.И.Т., расходы на вооружение и новых союзников, не всегда адекватных, Стив устал. 

Он просто положил руки на плечи Старку, чтобы успокоить:  
— Тони…

То, что случилось потом, Стив объяснял Фьюри как скачок напряжения, замыкание в костюме Старка и еще какой-то технически понятный бред, который он сумел придумать, объясняя разгромленную лабораторию.  
Старк молча кивал на это — он бы злился, если бы мог. Но последние полчаса Стив выводил его из полнейшего мрака сработавшего триггера, останавливая его быстрые жесткие удары, но не атакуя в ответ. Он помнил голос агента, который обещал ему помощь, но так и не пришел. Сознание наглухо закрыло часть воспоминаний о плене. Героические анекдоты, что он сливал газетчикам, туда не вписывались. Старк гнал от себя правду, давно подозревая, что Стив Роджерс напоминает ему того ночного гостя, который дал ему надежду и бросил в плену, обрекая на кошмары ежедневных унижений. Откуда ему было знать, что агент Йомен выполнил свое обещание, но кто-то сверху эту информацию прикрыл. Возвращение Старка многим было не нужно. Однако извиняться Тони не собирался. 

— Я восстановлю лабораторию. Пришлите счет.  
— Тони.

В костюме они были почти одного роста, и Стив посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Я выполнил свое обещание. 

Ему показалось в этот момент, что Железного Человека держит на ногах только его костюм. 

— Не будем об этом. Никогда, — с нажимом прошипел Старк. 

Боль в его голосе резонировала с воспоминаниями Стива.

— Хорошо, — согласился Роджерс, больше не заступая ему дорогу. 

В рядах Мстителей был раскол. Но хуже было другое: Стив подозревал, что затравленный взгляд полного гнева и боли Старка аукнется им в какую-то техногенную катастрофу. И когда начал действовать проект «Альтрон», он понял, как был прав. 

***

После того, как Альтрона удалось победить с немалыми потерями, Стив отодвинул свое прежнее обещание и решил, что иногда нужно нарушать личные границы. Тем более, если за этими границами оставался живой человек.  
Он пришел к Старку под вечер. По новостям транслировали Заковию и перечисляли погибших. 

— Нам надо поговорить.  
— Не сегодня.  
— Сегодня. 

Старк закрылся от него практически мгновенно. Он налил себе бренди, и Стив заметил, как разбиты костяшки его пальцев. 

«Опять боксировал без перчаток?» 

— Ты не справляешься.  
— Неправда. Ты знаешь, сколько всего я создал для Мстителей.  
— Дело не в этом, — Стив сделал шаг к нему, заслоняя экран с новостями. — Что в твоей голове? Кошмары? Ты почти не спишь.  
— Ты знаешь, что в моей голове, — Старк отвел взгляд, и до того, как он снова ушел в глухую оборону, Стив крепко обнял его. 

Тони, казалось, задохнулся от боли, он дернулся, но Стив был сильнее. Старк паниковал и готов был драться или убегать, он едва мог вдохнуть от панической атаки. 

— У тебя ПТРС, Тони. Тони, послушай меня, — Стив говорил отчетливо, но мягко, стараясь вытащить человека из штопора собственных эмоций. – Тони, ты в безопасности. Ты со мной. Все хорошо. 

Стив чувствовал дрожь, Старк никогда не был слабым, но он был уязвим сейчас и по тому, как отчаянно он сопротивлялся давившей его отдаче, Стив понимал, что шлюзы в этой гениальной голове переполнены.

— Спокойно, дыши. Просто дыши. Я рядом. Все хорошо. 

Он говорил что-то успокаивающее, мягко гладя напряженную спину. Старк взмок, его била дрожь, он перестал вырываться, но головы с плеча так и не поднял. 

— Зачем ты пришел сегодня? – в голосе слышалось отчаяние. Старк пытался пить, чтобы не помнить, потом он стал пить просто, чтобы жить дальше. Но дальше так продолжаться не могло. Заваленный к чертям проект Альтрона был показательным. Он не мог творить что-то, будучи сломанным внутри себя. 

— Я отвечаю за своих людей, Тони.  
— Своих?  
— Своих, — Стив осторожно попытался заглянуть в лицо, которое Старк не поднимал. – Мы же команда, помнишь? Ты не один.  
— И ты мне это снова обещаешь? – горькая ирония в голосе Старка, заставила Стива отстраниться и посмотреть тому в лицо.  
— Ты мне не веришь? – Стив отпустил будто оглушенного человека и дал ему сесть на диван. 

Тони не ответил, он приходил в себя после панической атаки.  
Но Стив не ушел, он пошел на кухню и начал готовить ужин. Зажарил немного курицы, накрошил салат и заставил Старка поесть. 

— Завязывай пить, — наливая Старку сок, спокойно сказал Стив. – Придешь с перегаром на еще один брифинг, и тебе не понравится моя реакция.  
— Будешь меня бить? 

Стив готовил без изысков, и салат резал крупно, но было вкусно. Тони давно не ел нормальной еды. Он работал в горячечном режиме от одного питательного батончика до другого, запивая все это бренди. Механически улыбался на интервью, расправлялся с врагами, копался в своих машинах и ощущал, как разрастается пустота где-то внутри. В конце концов, Пеппер ушла от неврастеника, которым он стал. 

— Нет, — так же спокойно ответил Стив, но что-то в его голосе заставило Старка вздрогнуть. 

Он молча поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— А как ты думаешь? – обмакнув лепешку в соус, Стив продолжил есть.

Темная палатка, грубые руки, беспомощность, чужой смех, попытки сделать ему еще больнее – все это выползало из углов подсознания, рука Старка невольно сжала нож.  
Они трахали его тогда, не церемонясь, не озаботившись предварительной подготовкой, он едва не выл от боли, сжимаясь на первом члене. К четвертому у него уже все хлюпало внутри, кровь вперемешку со спермой стекала по ногам, оставляя ощущение грязи, которую он до сих пор не мог смыть. 

Стив, наблюдавший за тем, как Старка снова тащит на дно очередной кошмар, покачал головой. 

— Ты уже не там. Тони, тебе не нужно постоянно от меня защищаться, — только после того как сказал это вслух Стив понял, из-за чего не ладилась их работа в команде. И раньше, чем Старк снова дернется драться с ним, Стив осторожно накрыл его руку с ножом своей ладонью. 

— Я не причиню тебе боли. 

Старк криво усмехнулся:  
— Больнее, чем было, не будет. Не беспокойся. 

«Всегда может быть больнее»

Стив это знал. Он осторожно забрал у него нож. 

— Я поживу с тобой, пока ты не оклемаешься. 

Старк ничего не ответил, но возражать он не стал.  
Они ужинали вместе, тренировались. Стив учил его приемам самообороны без костюма. Иногда они бегали в парке по вечерам. Стив вошел в его жизнь вместе с вестернами, блюзом, домашней пиццей и ощущением надежного плеча рядом.  
Он будил его во время кошмаров, и иногда сидел рядом до утра. Они много говорили, точнее, говорил Тони, будто выговаривая стылую боль, от которой раньше он не мог дышать, когда был трезвым, и которая его изменила. Изменила в деталях, не видных большинству людей.  
Иногда Старку казалось, что из вибраниума сделан не щит, а Стив. Он закрыл его собой, своим теплом, – от мира, опасностей и кошмаров. Это было чертовски неправильное и вместе с тем уютное чувство. 

— Ты мне обещал когда-то, что…  
— Я не причиню тебе боли, — Стив резал овощи к ужину.  
— Кто такой Баки?  
— Это мой напарник. Он был моим другом. Погиб по моей вине. 

Слыша, как молчит Тони, Стив поднял на него взгляд. 

— Что случилось?  
— Я не выполнил свое обещание, — Стив поставил на стол прохладное пиво. – Теперь я так не поступаю. Почему ты спросил?  
— Просто я ничего не знаю о твоей прежней жизни. Это имя всплыло в расследовании гибели моих родителей.  
— Я был агентом Гидры, меня перевербовали в Щ.И.Т. десять лет назад. Это все, что тебе нужно знать обо мне.  
— Иначе ты меня убьешь?  
— Иначе я вынужден буду уйти из команды. 

Стив сказал это просто, обыденно, но Тони понял, что не готов его потерять. Не сегодня. Никогда. 

— Еще я узнал, когда у тебя день рождения.  
— Ты всегда это знал, Тони. Ты же взломал базу Щ.И.Т. уже давно, — они сели ужинать и мир на мгновение со всеми его проблемами остался за пределами лофта Старка.  
— Тем не менее, у меня есть подарок.  
Стив посмотрел на него с едва уловимой иронией:  
— А я думал, ты никогда не решишься. 

Старк мгновенно запрятал куда-то вглубь растерянность, теплые чувства и готовность обнять этого человека. Он только что обнаружил в этой машине из мышц чувство юмора. Надо же, и полгода-то не прошло. 

Он поставил на стол фигурку Капитана Америки в цветах Железного Человека. 

«Там жучок, видеокамера, детектор лжи?»

Улыбнувшись, Стив тронул фигурку зубчиками вилки. Та ловко схватила один зубчик и замерла, выжидая. Но Стив не тянул вилку к себе, как предполагал Тони в одном из десятков продуманных вариантов. Он просто терпеливо ждал. Уставший после тренировки, в сером мешковатом свитере — совсем не похожий на свое отретушированное фото на плакатах. Это делало его реальнее и человечнее, чем положено быть супергерою. 

— Это прототип, — Старк не выдержал и принялся рассказывать о своем новом детище.  
— Смотри! – он коснулся пальцем фигурки, и та перебралась на его запястье, перестроившись на ходу в обычные металлические часы.  
— Там спутниковая связь и энерго-щит. Он работает не больше пяти минут, потом нужна подзарядка, но его мощность позволяет блокировать серьезный урон. 

Тони снял часы со своей руки и протянул их Стиву.

— Лишние пять минут безопасности в бою, — согласился Стив и позволил часам обвить свою кисть. 

Старк хмыкнул и будто чего-то ждал. 

— Теперь, когда я принял твое предложение, мы можем поесть? 

Они смеялись еще долго, и внезапно Тони Старк понял: что бы ни случилось в прошлом, у него все еще было будущее. А это уже отличный повод, чтобы просыпаться по утрам и двигаться дальше. 

 

Примечание:  
1\. Йомен Америка – один из псевдонимов Стива Роджерса  
2\. M72 LAW (лёгкое противотанковое оружие) — американский одноразовый противотанковый гранатомёт.


End file.
